candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 383
| moves = 30 | target = 40,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The difficulty lies in the fact that the ingredients are on a totally separate board, where matches will most likely not occur. *You are dependent on special candies, and the liquorice swirls make bringing down the ingredients even with special candies quite difficult. Stars Strategy *Combine colour bombs with striped candies to hopefully destroy most of the initial liquorice swirls, but striped candies combined with wrapped candies can also be helpful, as long as it brings down the ingredient. Wrapped candies combined with wrapped candies in the right-hand column on the main board will bring down ingredients. *Focus on bringing down the ingredient before doing anything else, as the next ingredient will not fall until the first is brought down unless you take too long. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 140,000 points for two stars and an additional 200,000 points for three stars have to earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move 100,000 points / 50 moves = 2,000 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,000 points per move 200,000 points / 50 moves = 4,000 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 460 points per striped candy has to be earned from cascades. *The main priority is to drop the ingredients, reducing the number of moves left to create special candies for boosting the score. *Since there are liquorice swirls at the start of the board and can be dispensed, a good number of moves are required to clear them. It is hard to create the colour bomb + colour bomb combination which clears all the liquorice swirls and drops the ingredient in one move. Strategy *Try to create a colour bomb + colour bomb combination first if possible. This will help to clear all the liquorice swirls and drop the ingredient in one move. This is crucial for the first ingredient as there are seven liquorice swirls at the start of the game. *If the above combination is not possible, try creating wrapped candy + striped candy combinations. This will help to clear the liquorice swirls. *Once all the liquorice swirls are gone, try creating wrapped candy + striped candy combinations or any of the colour bomb combinations. Of the colour bomb combinations, colour bomb + colour bomb combination is the most useful if there are plenty of liquorice swirls on the right (of course, wrapped candy + striped candy combination is the next most useful). If there are plenty of candies on the right, a colour bomb + striped candy combination will be useful. This is followed by the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination as that combination will give plenty of points. Trivia *This is one of the few levels to have useless ingredient exits. This is because ingredients can never be put on the main board, and will not be repositioned in a shuffle. *This level is similar to level 221 in that the gap between the two-star target score and three-star target score is high, the ingredients are dropped from dispensers and are isolated from the main board. The only differences are the number of moves, the number of ingredients needed to be dropped and the dispenser in level 383 also dispenses liquorice. *The Dreamworld counterpart has a much narrower main board and two ingredient columns, one on each side. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery